Wishing for Protection
by Punkinz01
Summary: Two 518 year old guardian Sisters, Allie and Wilhemina, are chosen by MiM to fight alongside the guardians in the battle against Pitch. What if they have second thoughts on this choice when the day comes. Will they both survive this battle or will only one comae out alive?. JackXOC, BunnymundXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Allie looked down to earth from her position on the Wishing star. As the guardian of Wishes, It was Allie's job to make sure that children believe in her by making their wildest dreams come true.

Her beautiful, sky Blue eyes shone in the starlight as her wavy, light brown hair blew in the gentle wind. Allie's lacy pink dress with a purple sash tied around the waist line gently fluttered about in the cool breeze as her pale legs hung off of the edge of her star.

She smiled a gentle and caring smile as she watched the sleeping children from above. The blue waves crashed against the dark brown rocks. Allie heard laughter coming from a nearby ship. The captain obviously wasn't paying attention because the ship was headed straight for the rocks.

The first thing Allie noticed that there were also a few young children on board, some only a few months old. Allie sprang into actions. "Light the lights" She cried as she marched over to some sort of contraction that produced a bright light that was used to guide sailors away from the rocks.

"Damn this stupid light!" For once, the light wasn't actually working. "Blue star" Allie quickly formed a little blue star in her delicate hands. She threw the star up into the sky and began to throw more commands at the workers. "Fire the cannons" She yelled as a shooting star soared across the sky.

"Cetus, you know what to do" Allie said to the constellation of the sea monster. Cetus fell out of the sky and landed with a large splash in the ocean, gently turning the boat around with his body weight.

"Phew, well done Boy, we did it again" Allie praised her sea monster.

Even though Allie showed great Bravery, she was nothing compared to her sister, Wilhemina the guardian of Protection.

(Line)

Wilhemina let loose her bow and arrow, hitting the target in the middle of the apricot tree in the process. "Yes!" She yelled in triumph, running over to the tree. Her knee length, chunky blonde plaits stayed firmly over her shoulders, Brown eyes set on her arrow.

She roughly snatched the arrow from the tree. Wilhemina travelled back to her camp spot and sat by the open fire. Just in time too because a few minutes after she warmed herself up, many golden trails of sand made their way to the nearby village.

She followed the trails to the village where she saw children asleep in their little beds, dreaming to their hearts desire. Something didn't feel right though. Numerous amounts of the children began to quiver, grip the sheets or the pillow, whimper and even cry for help as sweat dripped from their foreheads.

Something whipped past her back. Will turned at a rapid speed. A wild nightmare horse was charging straight towards her. Wilhemina readied her arrow, and then… LOOSE. It hit the nightmare, quickly shattering into a million pieces of sand. It seemed like The Sandman needed a bit of help with getting rid of the children's nightmares, so she quietly climbed through the window of a child's bedroom, (one of her believers of course) and began to sing the lullaby that her mum used to sing to her all the time to keep the nightmares away.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it __tight___

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't _listen__ to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know_

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
_[another version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart"]__  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more_

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.

She sang and surprisingly, it worked. Will quickly walked back to her camp, swag draped over her shoulder.

When she arrived she looked up to the sky, watching the night sky. She could only just see Allie. Allie was like a tiny speck in the sky.

The 2 settled down for the long, normal day that was ahead of them tomorrow.

Little did they know that the day wasn't going to be so ordinary after all.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading this guys. I really hoped you like it. This chapter took me a few days to do for I ran out of inspiration. But its back now so I can write again. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Wilhemina rode through the entwined forest on her valiant steed, hoodie cover her head so that you could only see her rich brown eyes. Her bloodhound Bayard ran beside her at top speed, trying to reach whatever it was they were chasing. "Steady boy steady" The skilled rider and hunter carefully adjusted her stance as she stood on the bare back of her steed. "Hold, Hold" She readied her arrow. "FIRE!" Her arrow flew through the air and hit whatever she was onto. Bayard leapt in front and leapt onto the defenceless animal, growling menacingly.

Something about this creature wasn't right. Will cautiously jumped off of her steed, not letting her guard down, and walked over to the animal. The next thing she knew, a dark nightmare charged head on at her. Not having enough time to react, Will was knocked unconscious to the ground. Bayard followed his instincts and protected Will by fighting off the nightmare. Then he grabbed Wills hoodie and pulled her up onto the horse, making sure she was tied on properly.

Bayard then grabbed the reigns of the horse in his slobbery mouth and led the horse. Not knowing where he was going, he just hoped that he would find somewhere safe to take his owner and rest. After about 6 hours of walking, not stopping to sleep or eat, Bayard arrived at a building, far north from where they were. At the moment, the moon shone brightly, bright enough to blind someone.

He dropped the reigns and ran to the large red door. Bayard scratched the door and barked, hoping to get someone's attention. A large grey rabbit answered the door and almost had a heart attack when he saw Bayard. A large man in a red suit, a short man made of gold, a boy with silvery grey hair and some sort of human/hummingbird hybrid soon arrived to see what the matter was.

The hybrid was the first one to see the point in letting Bayard stay as he put on his starving act, which really wasn't a trick. After 6 hours of travelling wouldn't you be hungry. Soon they all saw the point and invited him in. But Bunnymund wasn't so keen.

But to their surprise, Bayard turned away for a second and then brought the horse into the light. They all watched in anxiousness as the dog pulled a red hoodie off of the back of the steed. Bayard dragged the hoodie in. That's when they realized there was inside the hoodie.

Bayard gently flicked the hood back to reveal a young guardian, much older than Jack, with long, ok very long, blonde plaits. Her eyes were unidentified as they were closed. She also seemed to have a severe case of frostbite, which was clearly of Jacks making and from the long trip itself. North noticed that this girl had a large crease mark in the middle of her red Saturn dress. Following that clue led to a dark patch of sand which seemed to be making itself a bit larger every second at a turtles pace. "Get this girl to the nursery, ASAP" He picked the girl up gently and carried her to the nursery while Toothiana and Bunnymund led the horse to the stables for a well-earned rest while Jack and Sandy tended to Bayard.


	3. Chapter 3

A Snow-white barn owl glided gracefully throughout the starlit sky as she headed towards the star that grants most wishes. The Wishing Star, where Allie awaited her. "Jeannie, there you are, I've been waiting for you for hours" The young woman asked her minion. "Master, I bring grave news from Bayard" The owl responded.

Jeannie whispered the message into Allie's ear. The spirit's face turned from clear happiness to pure shock and worry. "Where are they now" The guardian of wishes questioned. "The North Pole" Jeannie confirmed her report to be true.

Allie was stuck between two choices, both seeming reasonable to be chosen. Go and save her sister or stay and do her job. 'What should I do' she thought to herself. In about 10 seconds, her mind had been made. The transportation was there in a heartbeat. A Swan. In the blink of an eye, she was off to make sure of her sister's well-being.

She wasn't afraid to face the dangers that dawn along the way, even if it meant getting herself injured. Jeannie glided gracefully ahead until the city lights were visible below them. Allie admired the pure and unimaginable beauty of the tall, sleek buildings that made up Southeast Asia.

The stark white swan flew deep into the forbidden forest until it could go no further. Neither the swan, Jeannie or Allie had enough energy to go on, so they decided to rest beneath the sight of the moon tonight. Jeannie nestled herself into the opening of a tree trunk, where she would be safe from any bird eating animals that lurked in the night, but volunteered to watch over her companions as they rested. She was a nocturnal animal after all.

The swan glided gracefully into the middle of the pond where it tucked it head in its large wing and drifted off into a dream filled sleep. Allie didn't care wear she slept, so she just bunked on the ground, leant up against a tree trunk and closed her eyes, trying to get some rest.

(After a long nights rest)

Jeannie bounded out of the tree trunk. "Marvellous morning isn't it master" She said looking down to Allie's spot under the tree, only to find that she was nowhere to be seen. Jeannie began to panic and searched everywhere for her.

"It's Ok, I'm up here!" Right above her, on top of a thick branch, sat Allie, hanging upside down by her legs. "You're as nasty as your sister, you know that" Jeannie said. "Come on, we've got a big day ahead of us, we're not too far away now" Allie started. "I reckon, *grunt of effort* if we can just get passed the Bandersnaps territory, we'll be there in no time" Allie mounted her swan.

"THE BANDERSNAP, But master, it's too dangerous, we'll never make it passed" Jeannie tried to correct the path by following the book and flying in front of Allie. But Allie had her mind set on her own route and paid no attention to her minion's warnings.

(After the near death experience with the Bandersnap)

"There it is" Allie finally spotted the lights of the North Pole. "See Jeannie, told we'd be safe" Allie corrected. "Safe my flight feathers, take a lot at what that thing did to my tail feathers!" Jeannie now sat on the back of the swan, since her tail was almost stripped of its feathers.

Allie turned back and chuckled at Jeannie, who was extremely cross. Little did she know that something far worse was about to hit her.

Now Jack, being himself, was outside when he spied something gliding through the midnight moonlight. Thinking it was a nightmare, he readied his staff. As soon as the animal was right in his target, he fired. Jack could've sworn he heard something yelp as the 'monster' fell. The animal landed with a thump just a few metres away from him.

Jack Frost cautiously walked over to investigate.

The last moment that Allie had experienced was terrifying. One minute she's flying and the next she's falling. Then everything went hazy. Before finally losing consciousness, she saw the face of a white-haired boy, a few hundred years younger than herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Allie head throbbed with pain as she slowly crept back into consciousness. She could hear voices but her vision was still hazy. Almost as soon as her vision cleared, she sat bolt upright, but was knocked back down when her head once again came into contact with something hard. Slamming her head back against the pillow, she groaned and rubbed her forehead in an attempt to get rid of the pain.

She heard panicked and alarmed voices. Allie also heard a female voice speaking to them while wincing every time someone touched whoever she hit. "Tooth are you OK!" A familiar voice asked, frantically. "Yes, I-I'm fine…but what about her?!" Tooth said, fluttering back over to their patient, who now was completely covered by the blanket, from head to toe. "Oh my head *groan*" Allie whined. "Hey are you OK" Tooth asked, prying the girls hand away from her head.

"NO I AM NOT OK!" Allie exclaimed. After the pain in her head left, she finally had the courage to speak to them. "Have you seen my sister, Wilhemina?" Allie asked them. "Does this girl have long blonde hair by Any chance?" North answered her question with a question. "Yes, that's her!" Allie almost leapt for joy when she heard that her sister was here. "She's not so good" North stated. "What do you mean 'not so good'" Allie was curious now.

"What North means is that she's in the emergency room" Tooth corrected. "WHAT!?" Allie had a mini heart attack. "We're just waiting for her to wake up..." Tooth was cut off by Bayard barking and wagging his tail, jumping around excitedly. By then Allie was able to stand. Bayard came bolting up to Allie, sitting in front of her loyally. Allie kneeled down in front of him and flattered him with praises since she was told by Tooth that he was the one who thought to bring her sister here. Allie walked out into the globe room with North and the others, Bayard close beside her.

Not too long after they sat down, Bunnymund and Jack had a go at each other. And it almost got physical instead of vocal but Allie held them back. Bayard jumped in front of Bunnymund and growled at him, making him back up in fear. Allie grabbed Jack and pulled him away from the fight, sitting him back in his spot, as well as doing so herself. She whistled and Bayard came running back, lying down at her feet.

A few words were said before they heard a door creak open. "What's this entire hullabaloo about?!" the voice of a female said. This voice certainly wasn't Tooths; this voice was strong and confident yet, at the moment, hoarse and croaky. They all turned to see the same girl in the red dress with the long blonde plaits standing in the door way of the emergency room.


End file.
